dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Time Freeze
& & & & & |similar='Telekinesis' }} '''Time Freeze' (タイムストップ) is Guldo's special ability to temporarily stop time, which allows him to escape an opponent and hide when he finds himself losing a fight. Overview Guldo puts his hands out and inhales a lot of air. Then, he yells "Time Freeze!" and quickly closes his mouth to hold his breath. After this, time will temporarily stop for as long as Guldo can continue to hold his breath. While time is stopped Guldo can either run and hide or attack, however Guldo can not hold his breath for very long, which means that he can only stop time for a very short time, while it also uses up a lot of his energy; so repeatedly using it can wear him down very quickly. During his fight with Gohan and Krillin, it is shown that if he uses the move three times, it will completely drain him of energy to the point that he can not even fire simple Ki Blasts. He implies that his rapid energy drain was due to choosing a chili cookoff over a diet and exercise program. It is unknown if he can continue to use the move after he has been drained, but it is known that he can not use any other moves until he recovers. Appearances in games Guldo can use this technique in the ''Raging Blast'' games. Time Freeze appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse under the name Time Control. Referred to as telekinesis in the description, it is a chargeable technique that allows the user to take a deep breath and freeze their opponent. The longer the technique is charged — thus the deeper they breath — the longer they remain frozen. This skill can be obtained by the Future Warrior in Parallel Quest 18: "Return of Ginyu Force!". Trivia *In Akira Toriyama's manga Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, one of the main characters Oomori is working on a Time Machine to go back in time to save his wife and lab assistants from an accident that left him as the sole survivor. He claims that, while he cannot travel back in time yet, he managed to be able to stop and start time with it. *Since it is not a form of Time Travel (Guldo can only stop time for as long as he can hold his breath), Guldo's technique does not violate the Supreme Kai of Time's law against Time Machines and unauthorized Time Travel. *Vegeta has told Guldo not to breath when Guldo is around him due to his foul breath, which is ironic as Guldo ability to stop time is initiated by him holding his noxious breath. *Given the Supreme Kai of Time's power over time it is possible that she can freeze time as well though probably on a larger scale and likely can use it effortlessly given that non deities like Guldo and technology like Oomori's Time Freeze Machine are able to do it on albeit on lesser scale. Gallery TimeFreeze.png|Gudlo during his Time Freeze technique GuldoBreath.png|Guldo running out of breath GuldoJIT.png|Guldo stops time right before Gohan and Krillin attack References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques